1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental devices and more particularly to an endosseous dental implant system.
2. Related Art
Dental implants are generally positioned in a hole formed in the jawbone of a patient. Such implants are "endosseous" because they are retained within the bone tissue. One type of dental implant is a screw ("screw anchor") and another type is a blade. Generally such implants have a head or post which protrudes above the gum of the patient. That post is used to secure dental work such as an artificial tooth ("crown") or a bridge. Generally the implants are of biocompatible metal, such as titanium, or of a suitable ceramic material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,416 to Gerald Niznik a metal screw anchor dental implant is described which has self-tapping threads. The top of the screw anchor forms a hollow socket which holds a plastic ball and the head is attached to the ball. Although this construction provides for adjustability of the head, it is not a firm setting since the ball may be moved at any time.
There are presently on the market many types and sizes of dental implants. Often these implants are not compatible with each other, either in design or application. Sometimes, but not always, the posts (abutments) of one type of implant may be used with bridgework.
In inserting the implant in the bone, various driving techniques are employed, some of which use a hexagon driver. The mating hex socket in the implant lies either above the threaded area or is broached into the thread. When the hex is formed into the thread area, the implantologist faces the prospect of destroying the thread if too much pressure is required for insertion of the screw anchor into the bone. His second dilemma arises from a thread that is now of questionable strength to withstand the wrenching force required to obtain a solid seat for the screw so that it may withstand the mastication forces.